Data transmissions between aircraft and ground stations are becoming increasingly frequent and increasingly large raising potential issues with respect to the cost of transmitting data and the amount of data than needs to be transmitted at a particular moment of time. In some circumstances, the cost of completing a transmission may be higher than acceptable to an air-service user. The operational benefits provided by new types of data services might not balance the communication costs needed to provide the services, which will be a factor in determining whether a particular service remains economically feasible.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for alternate systems and methods for providing air-ground message prioritization.